This invention relates generally to ironing boards and more particularly concerns wall-mounted, self-storing ironing boards.
Known wall-mounted, self-storing ironing boards typically have a wooden or plastic casing sized to fit into the space between household wall studs which typically are on 16″ centers or the casing is sized for surface mounting. The casing is covered by a hinged door. A linkage is hinged between the lower portion of the ironing platform and the bottom of the casing. A steel rod fixed to the lower end of the platform has ends which are disposed in vertical tracks in lower portions of the side walls of the casing. When the platform is lowered into its horizontal use position or raised into its vertical storage position, the ends of the steel rod slide in frictional engagement in the tracks.
One major problem with these known self-storing ironing boards is that the rotation of the ironing platform when in the horizontal use position is limited to 180° or less. This limitation is troublesome for a user because it prevents full use of both ends of the ironing platform. While an article of clothing may be laid on the ironing platform at the end located nearest the casing—which is typically the broader end of the ironing platform—the clothing cannot envelope the end so that a top or bottom layer of the clothing may be ironed. To achieve 90° clockwise and counterclockwise rotation of the ironing platform, the casing must be positioned at least one length of the ironing platform from adjacent walls or objects located right and left of the casing. Because this left-to-right spacing is equal to twice the length of the board, in many residential laundry rooms rotation of the ironing platform in the clockwise or counterclockwise direction is limited to less than 90°, thereby preventing the user from standing opposite either or both ends of the ironing platform and further reducing the already limited functionality of the end nearest the casing. In many cases, this also limits the functionality of the end of the ironing platform directly opposite to or located near the casing. Last, because only one end of the ironing platform is fully functional for ironing purposes, users who confront space limitations to the left or right of the casing must often compromise on the location of the ironing board. This is especially troublesome in applications in which one user irons right-handed and another user irons left-handed.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board which provides full, 360° horizontal rotation of the ironing platform. Another object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board that allows full access to, and functionality of, both ends of the ironing platform. A further object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board that allows a user to stand opposite either end of the ironing platform without being interfered with by the casing or the wall to which the casing has been mounted. Another object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board that limits the space requirements needed for horizontal rotation of the ironing platform. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board that allows a user to stand in essentially the same location when ironing over one end of the ironing platform, rotate the platform when done with that end, and then iron using the other end. A further object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board that does not limit use of ironing platform by right-handed and left-handed users because of its particular location on a wall.